Hollowed
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Es la fiesta anual de Halloween de las naciones y Canadá es el maravilloso anfitrión. El único problema es que tiene que evitar que Inglaterra y su hermano lo arruinen. ¿Quién hubiera pensando que el ático era un lugar cómodo? UsUk –Traducción-


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, y este fanfic es propiedad de Childish Sadism.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: Es la fiesta anual de Halloween de las naciones y Canadá es el maravilloso anfitrión. El único problema es que tiene que evitar que Inglaterra y su hermano lo arruinen. ¿Quién hubiera pensando que el ático era un lugar cómodo? UsUk –Traducción- ¡Feliz Halloween más que atrasado!

**Hollowed **

Canadá arregló sus anteojos con nerviosismo, mirando con sus ojos violetas la multitud que ocupaba su casa. Una fiesta anual de Halloween era algo común entre las naciones y el que quería asistir era bienvenido a hacerlo. Este año no fue la excepción, este año el hermano de Canadá se negó a hacer la fiesta, alegando que estaría ocupado haciendo otras cosas, como jugar con Prusia y Japón.

La nación norteamericana suspiró y se frotó las sienes. Disfrutaba de las fiestas, como cualquier otra nación, pero tenía mucho miedo en este momento. ¿Por qué? Porque su deficiente hermano decidió apostar contra Inglaterra. Bueno, más bien lucharon y se gritaron hasta que se escuchó algo de una apuesta estúpida. ¿Por qué estaba condenado a tener una familia tan estúpida? Uno de ellos era demasiado viejo y no actuaba según su edad, mientras que el otro era joven y actuaba demasiado como su edad. Canadá a veces se preguntaba si era el único maduro de esa familia, Francia no contaba, porque era incluso peor que los otros dos.

El rubio de cabello ondulado normalmente rodaba los ojos e ignoraba las constantes riñas de su antiguo colonizador y su hermano, pero esta vez, Alfred había ido demasiado lejos. Le dijo a Arthur que él probablemente estaba tan tenso porque nunca había tenido sexo y una gran cantidad del estrés se acumulaba bajo su cintura haciéndolo caminar extraño. En otras palabras, eres tan horrible que no puedes conseguir sexo, y por eso caminas como si tuvieras un palo en el culo. Inglaterra tomó esto como algo personal ¿Qué hizo la nación más vieja y madura? Le dio un agarrón a la grasa de Estados Unidos y tiró de ella, después empezó a hablar sobre que Estados Unidos estaba tan gordo que probablemente no había visto ningún... Eh... Órgano personal de chica y ni siquiera sabía el placer de una mujer, o un hombre.

Canadá estaba refugiado detrás del sofá favorito de Inglaterra, ya que estaba seguro de que ellos evitarían dañar ese mueble y podía usar una almohada de casco por si todo empeoraba. Empeoró. Arthur cogió un vaso y se lo lanzó a Alfred, mientras que Alfred tomó una mesa y la arrojó... Mesa que salió volando por la ventana, seguido por una silla y una mesita de noche. Ahora, se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo infantiles ¿Cierto? No, Arthur era un salvaje a la hora de luchar, tomó una de sus viejas espadas y persiguió al americano por toda la casa.

Le tomó una hora al estadounidense quitarle esa espada de las manos y otra para que ellos llegaran a esa apuesta. Estados Unidos era un narcisista y Reino Unido un ególatra ¿En qué consistía la apuesta? Simple, ver quién llama más la atención en la fiesta, pero no en el plan divertido de "Hahahahah te ves bien". No, más bien algo al estilo "Te quiero en mi cama ahora mismo". Canadá, por supuesto, rodó los ojos por la apuesta.

La nación fría, por supuesto, no estuvo muy contenta cuando su hermano le hizo ayudar con su parte. No era precisamente noticia de última hora el hecho de que Alfred aumente de peso y luego trate de estar en forma nuevamente, pero esta vez quería quemar calorías y demostrar que su cuerpo era un regalo de los Dioses. Por supuesto, Canadá discrepaba, pero era mejor no expresar su opinión. Odiaría terminar en medio de la apuesta de su hermano e Inglaterra.

Así que sí, Canadá tenía sus razones para tener miedo. Estaba horrorizado pensando las opciones de disfraces. ¡¿Y si era algo tan perverso que necesitaría censura en sus partes privadas? ¡No quería pasar así la noche!

— ¡Pareces preocupado, mon Cher! Es una fiesta ¿Por qué esa cara larga? —Francia sonrió y dejó caer uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del canadiense. El francés se vistió como vampiro con unos colmillos falsos que parecían bastante realistas.

—Estoy esperando a que lleguen Estados Unidos e Inglaterra—Canadá suspiró, mirando su propio disfraz. Era de momia porque le pareció buena idea, pero Egipto le jugó sucio, pues también decidió vestirse de lo mismo ¡Qué mierda! ¡Egipto se disfrazó de momia! No tenía imaginación en absoluto.

— ¿Y por qué los espera? Pensé que esta era tu fiesta, no- —Antes que Francis acabara sonaron ligeros ronroneos simulando los de un gato y muchos silbidos. Por supuesto, esto llamó la atención de los dos francoparlantes.

Francis sonrió y Matthew palideció. De pie en la puerta principal estaba nada más y nada menos que Alfred. El americano estaba vestido de vaquero, pero un extraño disfraz de vaquero. El traje no tenía camisa, mostrando los abdominales y músculos del brazo que trabajó durante muchas horas, días y semanas para llegar a ese saludable aspecto. Los pantalones vaqueros de la nación llegaban a su cadera y eran como una segunda piel contra sus piernas atléticamente perfectas. Un par de botas de vaquero negras empezaban bajo la rodilla, cubriendo lo que quedaba del pantalón. La tela suave y oscura cubría el resto del cuerpo inferior del norteamericano, logrando que la gente solo pudiera centrar su atención en su culo o la entrepierna. Para completar el atuendo la joven nación llevaba un negro sombrero de vaquero y un chaleco marrón oscuro, que apenas cubría la mitad de su pecho. Había algunos otros accesorios en el traje, como pulseras de cuero y una estrella de sheriff en el chaleco.

—Oh, Dios. Alfred decidió vestirse muy bien este año—Francia soltó un silbido y acabó su vino.

—Por desgracia—Añadió Canadá, frotándose las sienes. Ahora su hermano trataba de entablar conversación y la gente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Esperaba que Alfred no se emborrache ni nada, por lo menos no en su casa, porque si él se emborrachaba pues a él le tocaría limpiar todo... Mejor que tuviera condones en ese maldito jeans ajustado.

— ¿Tú sabes lo que pasa? —Preguntó el de ojos azules, levantando las delicadas cejas (?)

Matthew suspiró, rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo—Alfred y Arthur hicieron una apuesta. Los dos se están portando inmaduros. Se vestirán como prostitutos y mostrarán tanto como puedan.

—Bueno, ¡Eso es genial!

— ¡Francis! ¡No es genial! ¡No quiero que la gente se caliente en mi casa! ¡No quiero que tengan sexo! —Canadá casi gritó, pero la atención fue desviada de pronto por un montón de silbidos mucho más emocionados. Oh Dios, el pobre canadiense estaba a punto de desmayarse y morir.

En la puerta, sustituyendo a Estados Unidos no era otro que Inglaterra. El rubio estaba allí de pie con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona en el rostro. El traje que llevaba era muy... Bueno, creativo. La nación de la isla decidió elegir una alternativa distinta a la del americano y llevaba un disfraz de caperucita roja, pero estaba lejos de ser el vestido inocente en el cuento de hadas. Arthur llevaba una pequeña capa roja con capucha y el vestido estaba lejos de ser largo. El vestido llegaba casi hasta por debajo de los muslos, solo cubriendo el área de la entrepierna y el culo. La parte inferior del vestido rojo estaba inflada y con volantes, mostrando las medias blancas del británico. Había pequeños tirantes en las medias y más arriba no era difícil imaginar un liguero bajo la vestimenta además de un corsé negro. Las mangas eran cortas y solo cubrían los hombros, llevaba guantes blancos adornando sus manos. Sobre las medias había unas botas negras y largas, arriba de la rodilla. Arthur llevaba una pequeña cesta con chocolates, pero no era realmente lo que más llamaba la atención. Dio una mirada burlona a Alfred y caminó en dirección contraria, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada que el americano le daba.

Canadá notó todo esto y se excusó. Tenía que asegurarse de que nadie se acostara en su cuarto. (Por lo menos no con esos fines)

Alfred entrecerró los ojos, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro. ¡Él estaba siendo el centro de atención hasta que llegó Arthur! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el británico llegaría tan lejos para derrotarlo? El americano, por supuesto, trataba de negar el hecho de que su ex tutor se veía bastante caliente en medias, su cerebro le jugaba una mala pasada. No había manera en el infierno en que él admitiera que Arthur era un poco sexy. ¡Él tendría que estar recibiendo toda la atención! ¡Trabajó siete días a la semana durante los últimos dos meses para tener ese cuerpo! No es que su cuerpo antes no fuera impresionante, para empezar ¡Pero aun así!

El estadounidense quería su atención de vuelta y estaba a punto de poner mala cara por eso. En su lugar se le ocurrió una solución mejor, y todos sabemos que las soluciones de los americanos no siempre son las mejores. Un poco mejor que algunas, pero no las mejores. ¿Cuál era la solución para superar su mal humor? Simple, molestar a Arthur.

Estados Unidos sonrió para sí mismo mientras caminaba por la multitud para llegar al británico. Ignorante de cómo sus ojos bajaban para mirar los muslos de Arthur y también ignoraba cómo su cabeza lentamente se inclinaba hacia un lado por si lograba echar un vistazo bajo esa corta falda. No se dio cuenta de todo esto, hasta que estaba a un par de metros de distancia de Inglaterra y enderezó rápidamente su postura, poniendo una gran sonrisa y dejando caer su brazo sobre los hombros de Arthur.

— ¡Inglaterra! No noté cuando llegaste. Pensé que te quedarías en cada a hacer lo que hacen normalmente los ancianos—Alfred casi gritaba en el oído de Reino Unido.

El británico estaba un poco agitado cuando el pesado brazo se dejó caer sobre su hombro y sus ojos temblaron por la voz junto a su oreja. En menos de diez segundos Alfred lo había dejado casi sordo y quizás rompió sus omoplatos.

—Es curioso que lo menciones, pensé que te quedarías en casa a comer comida chatarra mientras jugabas videojuegos, como esos niños de tu país ¿Cómo se llamaban? Oh, claro, nerds—Por supuesto, Arthur no encontraba nada malo en los niños que disfrutaban de eso, pero sabía que Alfred trataba de negar tener algo que ver con ese tipo de "especie" como le decía. No importaba el hecho de que los nerds estaban en todas partes del mundo, no solo en Estados Unidos, Inglaterra lo pasaría por alto con tal de insultar a su ex colonia.

Alfred rió y apretó el brazo alrededor de los hombros del más bajo—No seas tonto, ¡Es la fiesta de mi hermano y no podía perder la oportunidad de disfrutar con él! —Apretó más y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo inmutado que estaba Inglaterra—Además, creo que se te pasó la hora de dormir. Ya sabes, con eso de que las personas de edad van a la cama a las diez.

Arthur se movió un poco y entrecerró los ojos— ¿No es hora de que vayas a comer? Estoy seguro que los músculos bronceados desaparecerán después de la primera ronda de chatarra. ¿Tuviste que contratar a un maquillista profesional para fijar tu estómago?

La sonrisa de Alfred ahora era un poco forzada y movió un poco la cabeza ante el golpe bajo— ¡Nah! ¡Los maquillistas están demasiado ocupados en Hollywood como para venir a hacer algo por mí! Aunque, te ves más joven Arthur ¿Tuviste que estirar tu piel?

Los comentarios desagradables siguieron, y la gente alrededor empezó a notarlo. La torpeza en toda la casa fue creciendo lentamente y las dos personas no eran conscientes del hecho de que estaban arruinando la fiesta. Canadá no tardó en volver para salvar la fiesta, o al menos eso intentaba.

—Francis ¡Tienes que ayudarme a sacarlos, esconderlos o algo así! Antes de que hagan algo vergonzoso—La joven nación se quejó un poco, mirando a Francia con sus grandes ojos violetas al borde del llanto. Dios, era un buen actor, a la mierda Estados Unidos y su Hollywood, podría ganarles en cualquier momento.

—No sé mi querido Canadá. Me encantaría hacer caer a Arthur para ver si lleva ropa interior abajo del vestido. ¡Lo esperaré toda la noche!

— ¡Francis! ¡Lo digo enserio! —En serio, ¿El mundo estaba lleno de hormonas o qué? Matthew en verdad necesitaba que su familia fuera a terapia grupal.

—Bien, bien, te ayudaré. Pero tienes que prometerme que hablarás tú... Que ese idioma me hace sangrar los oídos—Francia se estremeció, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo de manera muy dramática.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —No había nada malo con que el canadiense no hablara tanto francés—Bueno, siempre y cuando funcione.

—Pues bien, esto es lo que haremos...

-.-.-

Arthur no estaba seguro si quería golpear a Alfred o meterle el maldito sombrero vaquero en la garganta. De cualquier manera, quería hacer alguna de esas opciones. No era como si se hubiera vestido así para impresionar a Alfred, por supuesto que no, en absoluto. Lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que el americano ni siquiera tuvo una reacción agradable. Era como si Alfred fuera incapaz de decirle algo bueno, al menos no después de la jodida revolución.

La nación de la isla por lo general trataba de estar lo mejor posible cuando Alfred estaba cerca y no lo negaba, pero todos los comentarios eran iguales "Eres demasiado viejo" o "Usas la misma ropa que la gente de edad". El británico no podía evitarlo, era ese tipo de persona. Le gustaba la ropa así y también disfrutaba de cómo se veía con ella, pero no podía gozar plenamente de nada cuando el estadounidense lo miraba y reía. ¿Por qué nunca se molestó en intentar tratarlo distinto?

Así que ahora, se decidió intentar algo diferente. En lugar de un viejo disfraz de Halloween y su ropa vieja, el rubio intentó algo completamente revelador, y que había llamado la atención de todos en la habitación, pero finalmente, Alfred solo lo insultó y se pelearon. ¿Cuántas veces el británico hubiera querido gritar lo que sentía? "¡Deja de criticarme! ¡Me duele cuando lo haces!" Pero esas palabras nunca saldrían ¿Cómo podrían? Sería admitir algo que Arthur no quería que Alfred supiera.

— ¿No te molestaste en arreglar tus cejas Arthur? ¡Porque no van con tu traje!

Eso fue todo. El británico tragó grueso y miró al americano, tratando de ocultar el dolor en sus ojos. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para escupir una respuesta cuando todas las luces de la casa se apagaron.

La gente quedó sin aliento y rápidamente miró a su alrededor antes de sacar sus teléfonos celulares para usarlos de linterna. Alfred y Arthur hicieron lo mismo, el estadounidense se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que el móvil del mayor era un iPhone.

—No sabía que tenías un iPhone—Comentó Alfred con una sonrisa.

—Te lo dije hace dos meses—Respondió Inglaterra con amargura—Incluso te pedí que me enseñaras a usarlo pero no me hiciste caso cuando Japón te pidió que probaras un nuevo videojuego que querías desde Dios sabrá cuánto tiempo—La verdad es que Arthur supo cómo utilizar su iPhone desde el primer día, pero Estados Unidos siempre estaba comentando lo "lento" que era con las nuevas tecnologías, así que pensó que podía usarlo a su favor para tener algún tipo de conversación civilizada con el americano. No salió según lo planeado.

—Oh...—Fue lo único dicho por el estadounidense antes de desviar la mirada, torpemente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Alfred, Arthur ahí están!

Las dos naciones volvieron la cabeza para ver al país anfitrión. Canadá les sonrió, arreglando su traje de momia.

—Un fusible parece ser que se reventó, ¿Puedes arreglarlo Alfred? —Matthew frunció un poco el ceño, mostrándole el nuevo fusible a su hermano—Eres el único que conozco que podría solucionarlo—Cada vez que un fusible se rompía en casa del americano, él mismo lo solucionaba, así que no le pedía nada de otro mundo.

— ¡Oh! Claro, ¿La caja está afuera cierto? —Alfred tomó el fusible y se lo metió en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

—Oh no, lo moví al ático ¿Puedes ayudarlo, Arthur? Yo no puedo. Necesito asegurarle a la gente que todo está bien—Canadá, usó como siempre su tierno aspecto y no se sorprendió cuando Arthur accedió— ¡Bien! Aquí hay una linterna, el ático está en el segundo piso, por el pasillo derecho.

Muy pronto la pareja se apresuró, Canadá tiró de la cadena para abrir la escalera del ático.

—Tengan cuidado. La caja está en la pared del fondo, cerca de unos viejos palos de hockey.

Inglaterra hizo un débil asentimiento y subió primero, seguido del estadounidense que finalmente fue capaz de mirar bajo el vestido de volantes, y sí, Arthur llevaba bragas blancas.

— ¿Estás mirando mi falda? —Preguntó incrédulo el británico cuando el menor dejó de moverse y sus ojos parecían estar centrados en la tela blanca que cubría su trasero.

Alfred rápidamente pestañeó y sonrió— ¡Claro que no! ¡Date prisa y sube!

Inglaterra entrecerró los ojos, sin creer una sola palabra. Sin embargo, siguió subiendo por la escalera de madera hasta que finalmente se encontraba en el ático. El lugar estaba limpio y bien organizado. No le sorprendía, era casa de Canadá, no de Estados Unidos.

— ¡Chicos, voy a cerrar la escalera para que nadie más suba! —Gritó Canadá desde el suelo debajo de ellos.

— ¡Claro! ¡No te preocupes, bro! —Respondió Alfred, tirando de la escalera para ayudar a Matthew a cerrar la escotilla.

Era una lástima que no se dieran cuenta del momento en que Francia se unió a Canadá, porque habrían notado lo que la nación francesa llevaba en la mano, lo que usó el canadiense para trancar la puerta.

Le llevó quince minutos a Alfred darse cuenta que la caja no estaba a la vista. Miró detrás de las cajas de cartón, los viejos retratos y las pinturas, pero nada. Matthew dijo que estaba en la pared del fondo, pero todo lo que podía ver era una pared limpia y seca, además de cosas demasiado viejas como para recordar de qué año eran.

Reino Unido también buscaba, moviendo cajas, pero no había nada que encontrar. A diferencia de su antigua colonia, comenzaba a sospechar que no estaba en el ático. La nación de la isla entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a donde estaba la escotilla, tratando de sacar la escalera. Nada, estaba cerrada.

—Tu hermano nos encerró aquí—Dijo Inglaterra suspirando con disgusto.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué? —Alfred rápidamente corrió a la puerta y trató de abrirla, pero se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave— ¡¿Qué carajo? ¡¿Por qué haría esto?

—No sé—Arthur se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—Probablemente se cansó de nuestras peleas.

Estados Unidos frunció el ceño, viéndose un poco culpable. Bueno, ellos estaban peleando mucho en la fiesta, la gente probablemente estaba incómoda y Canadá se dio cuenta. Sin embargo, encerrarlos era demasiado.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Alfred suspiró, sentado en una caja lo suficientemente pesada como para soportarlo.

—Supongo que debemos esperar que acabe la fiesta—Arthur se apoyó contra la pared detrás de él—A menos que tengas una mejor idea.

—No, pero tengo una pregunta ¿En verdad llevas bragas?

— ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-.-.-

— ¡No es justo! ¡Lo estás haciendo muy fuerte, me duele!

—Deja de ser un bebé llorón.

— ¡No puedo! ¡Duele!

—Empezamos hace cinco minutos ¡No puedes estar tan adolorido!

— ¡Pero lo estoy!

—Pues que mal, ahora vamos a cambiar.

— ¡No! ¡Me quiero quedar abajo!

— ¡Tuviste tu oportunidad! ¡Es mi turno!

— ¡Pero quiero seguir así! ¡Inglaterra! ¡No es justo, lo haces muy fuerte!

—Bueno, ¿Qué diablos esperabas? Tiene que ser fuerte.

— ¡No-oh! ¡Podrías ser amable!

— ¡Oh, cállate y compórtate como un hombre! ¡Cambiemos!

— ¡No! ¡Quiero quedarme abajo!

El americano puso mala cara mientras miraba al británico. Este tenía las manos en el aire esperando que Alfred pusiera las suyas encima. Estados Unidos gemía y llevó las manos temblorosas sobre las de Arthur, tratando de darse cuenta cuando movía las manos. Después de un par de segundos se movieron, Inglaterra hizo un movimiento rápido y golpeó la parte superior de las manos del menor.

El rubio gimió y se miró las manos. Los dorsos de sus manos estaban enrojecidos por haber sido golpeados muchas veces. Cuando accedió a jugar a eso creyó que sería capaz de derrotar a Arthur, ¡Pero hasta ahora no fue capaz de golpear las manos de Inglaterra en absoluto! De hecho, ¡Estaba recibiendo una paliza!

— ¡Estoy cansado de este juego! ¡No quiero jugar más! —resopló frotándose las manos.

—Nena—dijo Inglaterra con una sonrisa para luego ir a sentarse en la parte superior de lo que parecía una larga mesa.

—Lo que sea, me golpeabas fuerte a propósito—murmuró el americano, sentándose al estilo indio. Esperaba que no le quedaran moretones luego— ¿cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?

Arthur sacó el móvil para comprobar la hora y suspiró—veinte minutos.

— ¡Se sintió como si fuera una eternidad! —gimió Alfred, estirando los brazos sobre la cabeza hasta que oyó un ruido.

—Sí, debe ser terrible estar atrapado aquí conmigo—el inglés trató de hacer que sonara como una broma, pero la amargura en sus palabras no se lo permitió.

Alfred frunció el ceño y frotó uno de sus hombros. Miró hacia el suelo, las palabras del mayor bailaban en sus oídos. No era como si no le gustara estar cerca de la isla, era solo que cuando estaba cerca Alfred no podía decirle algo agradable. En cambio, los insultos salían de su boca como agua fluyendo por un río. A veces ni siquiera quería insultar a Arthur, a veces, solo deseaba decirle 'hola', pero cuando el otro volteaba y lo miraba con esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas, las palabras se atascaban en su garganta.

También era divertido molestar a Arthur, no iba a negarlo. Era divertido porque eran las únicas veces en que conseguía una verdadera reacción de la nación. La forma en que Inglaterra le gritaba y se ruborizaba. La forma en que las lágrimas poco a poco se acumulaban en sus ojos. Era casi adictivo. Él creció con un Inglaterra siempre protector y feliz. Siempre dándole una mano cuando lo necesitaba y alegrándole cuando estaba triste, pero cada vez que Arthur necesitaba sentirse mejor, sonreía y le decía que todo estaba bien. Alfred lo sabía, lo sabía todo, pero las cosas no fueron bien.

Arthur estaba siempre con una máscara, una máscara que hacía que la gente no supiera realmente cómo se sentía. Lo que realmente quería decir y expresar. Alfred al menos era capaz de desgarrar esa máscara cada que la isla se enojaba con él o se peleaban. Quería ver cuántas expresiones diferentes le podía ofrecer Arthur. Él no quería verlo igual de feliz o protector que siempre. No era realmente Arthur. Quería al verdadero Inglaterra.

—No es tan malo. Digo, no es como si te odiara ni nada—Alfred se encogió de hombros, sus ojos miraban por la habitación, todo menos al británico.

—A veces creo que lo haces—susurró Reino Unido.

Estados Unidos ignoró la culpa que le golpeó en el pecho. Se frotó los labios y actuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

—Entonces ¿por qué elegiste ese atuendo, Inglaterra? ¡No te beneficia en absoluto! —el americano sonrió y se puso de pie, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho bien tonificado.

Arthur rodó los ojos—porque me veo bien en él, obviamente.

—Bueno, tal vez, ¡pero eso no significa que te lo puedas poner! Pareces una chica perversa—Alfred hizo un gesto firme y la sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

Inglaterra sintió que su cara se calentaba por el "tal vez" porque el estadounidense estaba admitiendo que se veía algo bien en ese disfraz. La nación de la isla lanzó una mirada ofendida por lo que dijo después, resoplando y bajándose de la mesa.

—Simplemente no me conoces lo bastante bien, pude lograr sacar adelante la apuesta, a diferencia tuya. Un vaquero es un caballero. Un caballero lascivo, pero un caballero ante todo. ¡Eres tan amargado que no te beneficia!... Bueno, mira y aprende—Alfred sonrió ante su exceso de confianza acercándose y tosiendo para aclarar su voz.

Arthur miró al americano, no bajaría la guardia ahora que el menor sonreía y lo miraba con suficiencia. La nación más joven se movía hacia él, moviendo su cuerpo de manera suelta y relajada. Enganchó sus dos pulgares al borde del pantalón y movió las manos cuando estuvo al frente de su ex tutor. El americano puso las manos en la mesa detrás de Arthur, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran peligrosamente cerca.

La nación de la isla se sonrojó con un brillante color rojo, mirando a Alfred con sus ojos esmeraldas. Tragó saliva de forma sonora cuando el más alto se inclinó, ladeando un poco el sombrero de vaquero.

—No creo haberte visto por aquí antes ¿puedo saber el nombre de esta hermosa señorita? —preguntó Alfred, su voz ahora con un acento sureño. Poco a poco tomó la mano de Inglaterra, llevándose la a la boca para besarla suavemente—tengo que decir, sin embargo, no hay muchas mujeres que se atreverían a usar un vestido tan… revelador. Tiene agallas.

Arthur estaba perdido en qué decir, pero luego se obligó a recordar que era Alfred y esto solo era un juego en el que probablemente tendría que participar. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego. El más bajo quitó su mano y suspiró, balanceando con suavidad su cadera a la derecha— ¿por qué te diría mi nombre? No creo que merezcas saberlo—Inglaterra hizo una mueca, una sonrisa coqueta mientras usaba sus manos para levantar su cuerpo y sentarse en la mesa detrás de él. Una de sus piernas se puso suavemente sobre la otra, dejando a la vista una pequeña muestra de la ropa interior bajo el vestido.

La nación de la isla se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Sonrió un poco cuando notó los ojos de Alfred pegados a la piel que estaba mostrando. La falda estaba haciendo poco o nada por cubrir sus muslos—un joven como usted debe hacer algo más aparte de simplemente caminar a una mujer y preguntar por su nombre.

—Pero no te ves como una mujer decente y correcta, no con ese vestido—respondió Alfred rápidamente, obteniendo un oscuro rubor de su ex tutor—te ves como una pequeña cosa que le gusta divertirse—y ahora las manos del americano estaban en la parte superior de los muslos de Arthur. Alfred casi chilló de alegría cuando sintió tensarse al mayor, estaba con él después de todo. ¡Genial! —Yo soy muy divertido. Puedo darte un paseo a caballo. De hecho, creo que tendrías el mejor viaje de tu vida.

Arthur tragó seco, pero luego levantó una ceja y apoyó uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alfred—me gustan los buenos paseos, los amo, pero no te ves como si pudieras darme el paseo que quiero. Creo que no podría satisfacerme un… viaje como el tuyo—el británico relamió sus labios, sus dedos jugando suavemente con la parte posterior del cuello de Alfred.

Inglaterra tenía un aspecto de gozo, y se apoyó contra la mesa, apoyando su peso en las manos. Descruzó las piernas y las extendió un poco—me gustan los viajes largos y grandes. Que realmente me cansen cuando hayan terminado. No te ves como si tuvieras mucho aguante.

Alfred sentía la cara cada vez más caliente. Las palabras de Arthur poco a poco le hacían eco en la cabeza. ¿Arthur seguía actuando o era real? Porque lo que decía hacía que la imaginación del estadounidense fuera como una bala. La sangre de su cabeza estaba rápidamente dirigiéndose a su ingle y ese era un gran problema.

—Puedo asegurártelo. Soy conocido por aguantar a la gente después de haber terminado—Alfred se inclinó un poco más, con su cuerpo haciendo un camino entre las piernas de Arthur a pesar de que el otro se veía un poco preocupado y rápidamente trató de cerrarlas, pero era demasiado tarde. El estadounidense estaba entre los muslos suaves y cremosos—ellos incluso pedían otra vuelta de inmediato.

Arthur rió en voz baja, ahora más nervioso por lo cerca que estaba el americano—no estoy desesperado por diversión, me gusta la calidad—rió el mayor, presionándose ligeramente sobre Alfred, pero el más alto en respuesta lo empujó contra la mesa, inmovilizándolo debajo.

Estados Unidos se quedó mirando a Arthur, mientras sus manos sostenían sus muñecas, manteniéndolas a ambos lados de la cabeza, su propio peso corporal mantenía el resto del cuerpo en su lugar. El más joven respiró hondo, su cuerpo se tensaba sobre Arthur. Los pantalones de Alfred estaban un poco –demasiado- apretados y ante la mirada sorprendida del británico, estaba seguro que lo había notado. Alfred lamió sus labios secos y apoyó la cabeza en la parte superior de la clavícula de Inglaterra—creo que te voy a violar—susurró, apretando su cuerpo contra el más bajo. Comenzó a rotar sus cuerpos y sonrió al escuchar un ruido de los labios del inglés.

—N-no bromees con eso Alfred—Arthur miró al techo sobre él, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo contrario. Tragó fuerte, su corazón dio un salto y rápidamente cerró los ojos—bájate. Tú ganas, ahora bájate.

El otro rubio movió la cabeza en respuesta y en su lugar movió los brazos alrededor de la citura de Arthur, ligeramente levantando su cuerpo de la mesa. Sus manos se movieron lentamente hacia abajo antes de agarrar con fuerza el culo de Inglaterra—no estoy jugando. Creo que nunca te había visto tan caliente—Alfred acarició su mejilla contra el pecho del mayor—te voy a violar porque no creo que te gustaría que hiciera esto. Quiero ver que otras caras puedes hacer. Quiero que inclines la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer y escuchar tus gritos—Alfred se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan valiente. Nunca pensó que le estaría diciendo esas cosas a Arthur en una explosión de lujuria, pero él también era conocido por no decir lo que tenía que decir y hablar cuando tenía que cerrar la boca.

— ¡Alfred! ¡Deja de jugar! ¡Dije que ganaste! ¡Ahora basta! P-para—Arthur sintió que se le quebraba la voz y contuvo las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía el estúpido americano decir esas cosas de él? ¿Estaba jugando con sus sentimientos de nuevo? ¿O estaba esperando que Arthur permitiera que lo hiciera para luego reírse en su cara por creer realmente que lo quería? Era demasiado cruel, Alfred no podía ser tan cruel con él.

—Te dije que te violaría, ¿no? ¿Por qué debería pasar cuando me lo pidas? —Estados Unidos sonrió dulcemente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado antes de besar a la nación debajo de él. El beso era hambriento y lleno de necesidad, mostrando el deseo que el americano había tratado de ocultar, pero no pudo. Lamió y mordió los labios de Arthur hasta que sus labios estaban rojos. El menor incluso metió la lengua en la boca húmeda, dejando que su húmedo músculo rozara contra los dientes y el paladar de la boca de Inglaterra. La nación más joven no retrocedió hasta que la necesidad de aire fue mucha.

El ruido de la piel conectándose con otro pedazo de carne llenó la habitación. El americano frotó suavemente su propia mejilla enrojecida y se quedó mirando al británico que estaba jadeado y lo miraba, su mano todavía cerca de la cara de Alfred después de la bofetada que le dio.

— ¡Ya basta idiota! —gritó la nación de la isla, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—no juegues conmigo, sobre todo, no así. Estoy cansado de que siempre me hagas sentir seguro solo para dejarme de nuevo ¡Estoy cansado! No dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo—Arthur tragó duro, las lágrimas queriendo salir—Siempre juegas conmigo. Me haces sentir mal y siento que me odias, no eres como cuando eras pequeño. Me lastimas y luego siempre esperas que te vuelva a hablar. Bueno ¡basta! Estoy can- —la nación fue cortada por una mano sobre su boca.

— ¡Yo no lo hago por querer lastimarte! ¡Lo hago porque estoy cansado de que siempre actúes con todos! ¡Incluso conmigo! ¡Siempre que estás mal sonríes, cuando estás mal solo mueves la cabeza y presumes de lo grande que eres y que no necesitas ayuda! ¡Siempre tienes miedo de intentar que te entiendan y cuando estás triste te escondes en tu casa haciendo como si todo estuviera bien! —Tragó para que su voz no se rompiera— ¡Siempre actúas y eso me tiene cansado! ¡Quiero arrancar tus máscaras para que te muestres como eres, pero cada vez pones más! ¿Quieres que sea honesto? Bueno, yo estoy siendo honesto ¿Si? También lo era antes. Solo soy mentiroso porque tengo que mentir para conseguir lo que quiero. ¡Tengo que mentirte y molestarte para que muestres lo que realmente eres!

No es como si quisiera hacerte sentir mal. Es que necesitas mostrar cómo te sientes realmente. Pero nunca lo haces ¡por eso soy así! —el americano entrecerró los ojos cuando los labios de Arthur se presionaron contra los propios. El beso esta vez fue duro, la necesidad y desesperación se escondían en él. Las manos de Alfred se movieron a la parte posterior de Inglaterra, llegando a la cremallera en la parte trasera del vestido. Bajó la cremallera, dejando que su otra mano rápidamente tirara del traje de Arthur hasta que se veía su pecho.

El americano rompió el beso lamiendo y mordiendo con avidez el pecho pálido frente a él. Chupaba el hueso del cuello y los hombros suavemente, solo para llegar con su boca a los pezones oscuros. El contraste era jodidamente hermoso. Alfred no podía dejar de morder las protuberancias blandas. Oyó a Inglaterra jadear y retorcerse debajo de él, usando sus manos para tratar de empujar la cabeza fuera de su pecho, pero la nación más joven estaba decidida a morder y chupar el sensible pezón hasta que se pusiera duro.

—S-simplemente no mientas, no me digas que esto es una mentira después de haber terminado. Estoy cansado de perseguirte cuando me miras como si no te interesara.

Alfred frunció el ceño, mirando los ojos heridos del inglés—prometo que no lo haré—el rubio sonrió y besó las mejilla del mayor. Dejó que sus labios se movieran a la esquina de su boca y luego a la frente. Que divertido, lo dos eran mentirosos. Tal vez Arthur no era el único con máscara.

El americano sonrió, sus ojos azules posados en los verdes. Se inclinó para besar sus labios una vez más mientras una de sus manos se deslizó bajo la falda para tirar de la ropa interior blanca. El pedazo de tela se desplazó hasta que estuvo alrededor de los muslos del británico. Alfred sonrió al ver de nuevo el rostro de Arthur y le quitó las bragas. Dejó que sus manos frotaran sobre la piel suave de los muslos de Arthur y luego los separara. Una de las manos suavemente corrió los dedos a lo largo del miembro bajo la falda mientras la otra se movió más abajo para tocar la estrecha abertura del británico.

Arthur se retorcía encima de la mesa y sus dos brazos envolvían el cuello de Alfred, acercándolo más a sí mismo. Cerró los ojos para evitar ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Estados Unidos verdaderamente lo haría, realmente. La mera idea le hacía temblar y querer pellizcarse para ver si estaba soñando. Pero no, esta era la realidad.

Inglaterra gimió en voz baja, sus ojos de abrieron de golpe cuando un dedo entró en su cuerpo. El dedo se movía delante y atrás, tratando de acostumbrar su interior al movimiento de adentro y afuera. Arthur sintió los labios temblorosos y miró hacia abajo, a la mano entre sus piernas. Con las manos temblando, se levantó la falda, exponiéndose al estadounidense. Un ligero color granate con blanco era visible y los ojos del americano se fijaron en él.

—Eso es malditamente caliente, Arthur—dijo el americano con un gemido, utilizando la mano que no estaba en el culo de Arthur para arrancar el resto del vestido, dejando al mayor con nada más que las medias y el liguero. La nación más joven luego sacó sus dedos de adentro, empujando el dedo medio y anular en los labios del británico.

—Chúpalos y déjalos mojados.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, envolviendo los dedos con sus labios mientras movía la lengua a lo largo de ellos. Los acarició moviendo su legua, succionando. A propósito evito tragar la saliva para que una capa gruesa se adhiriera a los dedos de Alfred, pero quería más. Con un gesto suave el británico pasó las manos por el pecho y el estómago contrario, tocando los firmes músculos que de seguro no eran falsos. Pasó las manos por los costados, moviendo las manos de sus abdominales, dejando que las palmas de sus manos casi rozaran los músculos mientras chupaba los dedos.

— ¿Te gusta lo que tocas? —Alfred le dio una sonrisa arrogante y sacó los dedos de la boca de Arthur. Le dio un codazo a los muslos del británico, esperando que se separaran. Esta vez, metió ambos dedos, pero mojados. Pronto hizo un movimiento de tijeras.

—Porque a mí, sí—Sí, podía ser bastante cursi, pero por ahora trataba de que la nación más baja se sintiera cómoda.

Inglaterra hizo una mueca y luego rodó los ojos—Por el amor de dios, Alfred, ¡puedo ser un cabrón pero no una mujer! —Para probar su punto empujó las caderas contra sus dedos, apretando el culo alrededor de ellos y succionando en los nudillos hasta que Alfred sentía el anillo de músculos muy apretado.

El americano parpadeó sorprendido por la reacción que recibió de Arthur, pero solo se rió y sonrió—si así es como te gusta, entonces está bien—con una mirada de confianza empujó a su antiguo colonizador para que quedara recostado sobre la mesa. El americano luego se puso encima bajando sus pantalones, mostrando el miembro endurecido del que chorreaba líquido pre seminal—yo necesito lubricante—y ni siquiera tuvo que esperar la respuesta de Inglaterra, en vez de eso se aceró y frotó su pene contra los labios del mayor. Poco a poco metió su miembro en la boca de Arthur hasta que la mitad estaba dentro de la boca apretada.

Inglaterra no pudo abrir de buen grado la boca en el primer momento ¡No le gustaba la idea de que el americano pensara que podía meter la polla en su boca con tanta facilidad! Pero sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando el otro lentamente empujó el pene en su boca y él empezó a succionar la cabeza. Era tan lascivo, pervertido de tal manera que quería hacer eso pronto, su cuerpo era demasiado honesto para su propio bien. La boca y lengua del británico estaban dispuestas a dar placer al americano y que se corriera en su boca como a él le gustaría. Arthur sentía que se ruborizaba cuando su lengua frotó la ranura de la polla de Alfred y el semen salió. Rápidamente tragó la semilla, disfrutando del sabor y la salinidad en la lengua.

La nación de la isla siguió trazando con su lengua, haciendo presión sobre la punta hasta que Alfred lo sacó con un gemido. Arthur se quejó por la pérdida del gallo en su boca.

Alfred sonrió, frotando suavemente el pulgar sobre los labios de Arthur—puedes chupar todo lo que quieras después que te coja. Te vestiste como chica, debe gustarte que te cojan así también—.El americano desfrutó de la mirada de confusión de su antiguo colonizador, pero fue obvio lo que quiso decir cuando agarró las piernas de Arthur y las dejó caer en la parte superior de sus hombros.

Arthur echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos al sentir la cabeza del miembro de Alfred entrando lentamente en él. Sintió que su respiración se quedó en su garganta y finalmente solo fue capaz de respirar cuando dejó escapar un bajo gemido. Los ojos verdes entreabiertos miraban a Estados Unidos mientras adentraba el resto de su longitud. Inglaterra no sabía si debía retorcerse o mover las caderas contra el gallo que estaba separando sus entrañas. Sus músculos envolvían firmemente el miembro de Alfred y lo succionaban, sin embargo, oh Dios, nunca había sentido un ardor así de fuerte que le gustara tanto. La polla de Estados Unidos se sintió tan bien dentro de él, tan grande. Era lo suficientemente grande para que su cuerpo se sintiera incómodo y aquello lo estaba enloqueciendo.

—M-muévete, Alfred, muévete—pidió el inglés en un susurro.

—Bueno señorita, antes no quería ¿ahora sí? —Alfred sonrió lentamente, el brillo en sus ojos demostraba que iba a disfrutar de eso tanto como pudiera—Jugó y perdió, señorita—y luego el americano se estaba moviendo, entrando y saliendo de la estrecha abertura frente a él. Empezó poco a poco, torturando el cuerpo debajo de él y disfrutando de los gemidos del más bajo. Casi se agarró de las caderas del inglés, le gustaba la sensación de su piel contra sus manos. El británico era jodidamente delicioso, su culo se retorcía contra su polla, succionando como una puta codiciosa. Él gemía y mecía sus caderas contra la polla de Alfred como una pequeña cosa necesitada, y la forma en que sus manos jugaban con sus pezones estaba haciendo gemir al americano y mover su cuerpo con más fuerza contra el mayor.

La nación de la isla gimió más fuerte y pellizcó uno de sus pezones, suavemente girando la piel para después soltarla. Se lamió los labios, chupando el labio inferior mientras movía las caderas adelante y atrás contra el miembro de Alfred. El británico gimoteó y apretó el cuerpo alrededor de la longitud del menor, sintiendo la base chocar con su culo y sus nalgas dar contra la cadera del estadounidense.

El de ojos verdes perdió totalmente el control cuando la polla del americano golpeó su próstata. En ese momento Arthur gimió de placer y se arqueó contra Alfred, necesitado. La nación más baja se retorcía y tenía espasmos musculares, apretaba los dedos de los pies y se movía desesperadamente. Necesitaba más, necesitaba que Alfred lo llenara y lo llevara al límite. Para sentir aumentar la sensación de ardor y dejar a cargo sus sentidos, sí, quería eso porque se sentía muy bien en ese momento, ni siquiera podía pensar en todo el tiempo que Alfred se portó mal con él o cuando le provocaba ganas de llorar. Todo eso no importaba ahora que Estados Unidos hacía esto, él quería que para Alfred significara tanto como para él. Era perfecto, demasiado perfecto.

Arthur sintió que se sentía muy entumecido y que tenía la polla contraída. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Solo pensar en su ex colonia fue suficiente para llevarlo al orgasmo. Con un fuerte y largo gemido la nación de la isla se vino en su vientre. El semen llegando a su ombligo. Y Alfred le seguía follando, prologando el orgasmo tanto como podía y con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Demasiado bien, se sentía demasiado bien.

Inglaterra no se dio cuenta de cuándo Alfred se salió hasta que sus piernas descansaban sobre la mesa y el gallo del americano se frotaba contra su ombligo. El más bajo miró como Estados Unidos se volvió hacia él y luego frotó su miembro recubierto de semen contra sus labios, empujando casi toda la longitud dentro de su boca y Arthur podía sentirlo en la parte posterior de la garganta.

—Mm… Creo que te gusta el sabor de tu propio semen—rió entre dientes Alfred, embistiendo levemente dentro de la húmeda cueva. Sonrió por la forma en que Arthur lo miraba con una línea de esperma y saliva bajando por la comisura de sus labios. Su antiguo colonizador podía parecer tan obsceno y caliente al mismo tiempo. Era tan perfecto.

—No hemos terminado, por cierto, yo sigo erecto—el americano rió y los hizo rodar, quedando Arthur sentado sobre su cadera—Tú dijiste que te gustaban los viajes largos ¿no es cierto? Estoy seguro que tu bonito culo disfrutará este paseo—Alfred llegó a su espalda y agarró las nalgas de Arthur, separándolas para frotar su miembro en el medio, el agujero ya estaba abierto y necesitando su polla.

Arthur con cansancio se recostó sobre Alfred, descansando las dos manos en el pecho firme debajo de él. Asintió con la cabeza levemente y movió el cuerpo para rozar la cabeza de la polla del americano con su abertura—E-eres demasiado codicioso—murmuró la nación de la isla mientras movía las caderas hacia abajo para auto penetrarse con la polla de Alfred. Arthur dejó escapar un pequeño grito, su interior quemó en la primera embestida. Se sentía tan grande, ¡Alfred ahora se sentía incluso más grande!

Inglaterra movió las caderas lentamente al principio, meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre el americano. Le tomó cerca de un minuto mover el cuerpo como se suponía que debía hacerlo. El de ojos verdes gemía y arañaba el pecho de Alfred mientras se movía sobre su polla, su culo sintiendo toda la longitud con cada embestida.

— ¿Le gusta montar al vaquero, señorita? —preguntó Alfred entre jadeos. Tenía en la mano las caderas de Arthur, ayudándolo a levantar su cuerpo—parece ser que sí—Con una sonrisa movió las caderas para ayudar con el movimiento a Inglaterra, ganando un fuerte gemido del cuerpo sobre el suyo. El americano de nuevo movió las manos hacia abajo, buscando el culo de Arthur para luego golpear la piel suave. Lo hizo de nuevo después de un par de segundos, Inglaterra se estremeció y dejó escapar un gemido.

—Me gusta… M-me gusta mucho—dijo Arthur entre débiles gemidos, clavando las uñas contra la piel del pecho del menor, lo suficiente como para no romperle la piel.

— ¿Te gusta cuando te nalgueo? —Alfred sonrió ante el color que se extendía por las mejillas de Arthur—lo sé, señorita. Pero no puedo hacerlo y tener sujetas las caderas deliciosas que usted tiene, por lo que tendrá que hacerlo por su cuenta, ahora—sonrió el de ojos azules entre gemidos y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la cadera de Arthur una vez más, pero el británico no movió sus manos, en lugar de eso miraba a Alfred ruborizado y con un puchero— ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Hazlo!

Arthur tragó, el placer de su cuerpo era más fuerte que su razón en ese momento. Se sentía avergonzado y no quería seguir la orden de Alfred, pero ¡¿Qué pasaba si decidía parar? No, él aún quería más. Quería que Alfred lo follara y llenara, no estaba dispuesto a detenerse todavía. El británico dejó de lado su orgullo por un momento y levantó la mano antes de golpear más o menos donde estaba su culo. Gimió y siguió haciéndolo una y otra vez, golpeando sus propias nalgas cada vez que el estadounidense lo embestía.

Alfred sonrió, disfrutando al ver a su antiguo colonizador nalgueándose mientras recibía a su polla como si no hubiera mañana. Aquello no tenía precio. La forma en que Inglaterra gemía e inclinaba la cabeza contra su propio hombro antes de dar un saltito y apretar su polla cada vez que su mano golpeaba su culo. El espectáculo era digno de masturbación más que de cualquier otra cosa y estaba haciendo que lentamente Alfred llegara a su límite. El americano gimió en voz alta y cerró los ojos cuando finalmente se corrió en el interior del apretad culo del inglés. Siguió más o menos embistiendo al otro, llegando al orgasmo por completo cuando su semen llenó a su antiguo colonizador y su miembro era flácido dentro de él.

Inglaterra se mordió el labio inferior y se tragó un grito cuando el semen llenó su interior. Como Estados Unidos no dejó de moverse, el más bajo continuó sin dejar de hacer lo mismo que antes, arqueaba la espalda en un perfecto arco cuando la polla de Alfred volvió a rozar su próstata. La sensación del orgasmo de Alfred y su polla frotándose contra ese punto sensible fue más que suficiente para hacer que él también llegara, junto con Alfred. Esta vez se vino en el vientre del contrario, sus muslos temblaban y temblaban, haciendo que cayera sobre su antigua colonia.

Ninguno de ellos se movió por unos minutos. Arthur seguía tumbado sobre Alfred y, en cambio, la nación más grande envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—No mentías, ¿cierto? —Inglaterra fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—No. Lo dije enserio. Me resulta difícil comunicarme contigo, cada vez que te veo… No me refiero a que me guste insultarte, pero la caras que haces cuando… Urgh, me gustan—Alfred se echó a reír ante el rubor de Inglaterra—es tu culpa por verte adorable cuando te enojas o molestas, pero ahora sabes la verdad y yo también.

—Sí, la sabemos—Arthur sonrió un poco contra el cuello de Alfred y se acomodó encima de él.

Alfred sonrió un poco y sacó su teléfono celular para mirar la hora—bueno, pasó una hora ¡pasemos el resto!

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¡N-no Alfred!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el americano ya estaba sonriendo y posicionándose sobre su antiguo colonizador.

-.-.-

Canadá despidió a Tino con una gran sonrisa. ¡Finalmente la última persona se había ido! Francia no cuenta porque él se quedaba, pero, Dios, ¡finalmente terminó y no pasó nada terrible! Fue capaz de controlas la situación cuando Alfred y Arthur se habían ido. Nadie peleó. Nadie se revolcó en su habitación. Genial.

— ¡Vamos a sacarlos, Francis! —exclamó con una expresión demasiado feliz en su rostro.

Francia rodó los ojos y sacó una llave de su bolsillo trasero. Canadá abrió la cerradura subido a una silla—. Bueno, felicidades por controlar tan bien la situación, Matthew.

Canadá sonrió y abrió la escotilla. Saltó de la silla y la empujó fuera de su camino antes tirar de la cuerda junto con la escalera—lo hice ¿no? ¡Mi primera fiesta y todo fue genial! ¡Creo que me ofreceré de voluntario para otra! —y con una sonrisa, subió la escalera, quedando en shock.

—Matthew ¿por qué no te mueves? —preguntó Francis después de un par de minutos mirando a Canadá, que al parecer se había congelado en su lugar.

Canadá estaba shockeado. No podía moverse de su lugar en la escalera ante lo que estaba viendo. Frente a él, estaba su hermano, literalmente metiéndose en Inglaterra contra una mesa. La nación mayor estaba debajo de Estados Unidos que lo embestía. Ahora bien, eso era suficiente como para traumatizarlo toda la vida, pero lo que le era verdaderamente horrible a Canadá fue el hecho de que bajo esa fina capa de tela estaba su amada mesa de hockey de aire. La puso en el ático para que no le pasara nada durante la fiesta y ahora su hermano y Arthur estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales encima, y por lo visto, no era la primera ronda.

Matthew bajó las escaleras del ático con la mirada en blanco, ignoró las preguntas del francés y en su lugar se dirigió al armario del pasillo y salió con un palo de hockey antes de volver a subir.

Lo que vino después desconectó a Francis. Había sonidos de que Canadá estaba luchando contra Estados Unidos o Arthur, Dios sabe quién, y estaba gritando algo de terapia familiar. Francia no fue capaz de salvarse, ya que dos días más tarde estaba sentado en la sala de un terapeuta, mirando a Canadá, que explicaba cómo su hermano se había follado a su padre. De más está decir que el terapeuta estaba muy alterado.

Alfred estaba gritando que Arthur y él se amaban ¡y podía hacer lo que quisieran! Arthur por su parte estaba muy sonrojado y se cubría la cara con las manos.

El tratamiento terminó cuando el terapeuta dijo que era suficiente por un día y Alfred con Arthur fueron los primeros en salir.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ellos piensan con la cabeza de abajo! Ni siquiera se llevaban bien, quiero decir, ¿desde cuándo están enamorados? —Canadá suspiró y se frotó las sienes, apoyándose contra la nación francesa.

Francia rió en voz baja y suavemente jugó con el cabello de Matthew—desde siempre.

El menor pestañeó un par de veces y miró a Francia de forma confusa— ¿qué?

Francis metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y le sonrió a su ex colonia—ya me oíste, desde siempre mi querido Matthew. Inglaterra se enamoró de un chico solitario y Estados Unidos de una isla lluviosa. Dramático, ¿no? La nación de más edad sonrió y caminó por el pasillo dejado atrás a un confuso canadiense… Sin embargo, la joven nación podía admitir, que había sonreído al pensarlo.

**-Fin-**

Asd, estaba traduciendo esto desde Halloween Dx era más largo de lo que creí Uu


End file.
